Sharks Song
by Wings2strong
Summary: Its been a year since Ikki became the Sky King, Agito is getting used to the perks of having a tuner. Everything is peacfull until a new cult pops up with an agenda that involves the entire AT world. How are the kings going to react to this threat? YayoixAgito. Reviews give me fuel, and you dont need an account to send one so REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah this is my first Fanfiction, Its also my first Air Gear story. Basically its the first every thing. Please review i want to know what was good and what could be improved. Im excpecting this to turn out really bad so it will likely undergo heavy rewrite. Enjoy._

The stupid fucking crow! If Akito wasn't completely infatuated with him he would have ripped off the fuckers head long ago, after an hour of carving his 'Road' into him that is.

"_Don't be that way Agito, Ikki is going to take us up incredibly high!" _Akito chirped out from his corner of their brain.

"_Yea I can imagine how high, please keep our body a virgin for as long as you can Akito." _I grumbled back before turning my attention back to the problem at hand. Ikki had stolen Ume's money again and now was being tossed between Rika and Mikan and colliding with the walls of the kitchen.

"Help me Agito…" The crow had the nerve to whimper to me. I just leaned against the wall watching the mighty storm king being ripped to shreds.

"Fuck no." _"We should help him he might get hurt!" _I just sighed and turned to look at him _"He is getting hurt, that is what is so enjoyable." _

Akito just glared at me before going over and trying to wake up Lind. _"Lind! Agito is letting Ikki get killed!" _Lind just turned over and grumbled and I tried not to snicker as Mikan landed a great uppercut to Ikki's chin.

Rika tossed him over towards me and I moved to the side as the crow crashed into the wall where I had been standing with a resounding smack. Little cracks appeared in the wall and Ikki slid down the wall landing on his head. "Yeah give it too him! Lets curse him to the depths of hell my minion." Ume's voice floated in from the top of the stairs. That girl is just... wierd sometimes i dont know why I live with this family.

"Agito isn't it time for you to go see Yayoi about your regalia?" Ringo's question startled me out of my chuckling. I looked at the time, 9:30 I was supposed to be there in ten minutes.

I nodded and rolled out of the house with my ATs on, quickly building up speed. I jumped over someone;s car getting honked at, before wall riding up to the rooftops and using them as a path to Nakayama's house.

Some storm riders saw me and tried to swarm me but one well placed fang quickly sent them running with their tales between their legs. The leader quickly yelled a retreat as he threw his bat at me in one final attempt to wound me, I caught it and threw it back at him clocking him on the head. "I'm the fucking FANG KING! You motherfuckers should come back in a thousand years" I roared at them as their shouts of fear faded into the night.

Stupid Fuckers.

I kept riding tell I saw Yayoi's house, the lights were on in her room and the balcony door was open. I jumped up onto the railing and swung my legs over and took my AT's off before entering.

Yayoi came out of the bathroom with a tee shirt on and shorts, her hair was down so I decided to annoy her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I shouted Yayoi looked annoyed before pulling her hair into two braids. "It's me **Yayoi Nakayama** I'm you're tuner for god's sake, you should be able to recognize me by now!"

I just glared at her and offered her my ATs. She took them and looked them over before looking up at me accusingly. "You used a fang recently didn't you?" I just shrugged "None of your fucking business. Just some idiot E Class team, I taught them what a Kings strength is like."

"You probably scared them too much for them to ever do AT again!"

She brought my ATs over and put them on her bed. "Close the doors will you? MY dad doesnt like the fact that im a tuner and if he sees me tuning you he will attempt to murder you, then me. I'm going to change into my SC." Tch Parents, stopping people from getting ATs and trying to put limiters on them, I'm almost glad i was raised by Kaito. Almost.

Yayoi turned away from me and went into the bathroom to change. This was our third tuning but she would still act all scared and go change away from me and come back with a robe on.

"_So you like Yayoi huh! I remember her, she is the one who kissed me during the battle with orca!" _Lind exclaimed from his corner but was effectively shut up from a fang I sent towards him.

"You fucking ready yet? I dont have all fucking night." Paceing outside the door to the bathroom. "Yeah im coming wait a sec will you?" She shouted back, maybe a little too loud.

"Yayoi! I heard voices is someone there?" A mans voice shouted from the stairwell.

"Oh shit its my dad! Hide!" She quickly opened the door to the bathroom and shoved the AT's into my hand, I couldn't help but notice that she had already changed into her SC and only had her shorts on as she attempted to dress.

I jumped into her closet and she finished putting clothes over her SC when the door banged open.

"Yayoi? What was that noise earlier?" Her father asked looking around the room. I noticed that on the underside of the bed opposite of them one of my ATs was laying there in plain sight. Her father seemed preoccupied at the moment but if he moved just a couple of steps… He might be Yayoi's father but if he touched my regalia he would be taught a lesson. But that would mean I would reveal my presence here.

_Fuck, if he see's me than that would mean a whole lot of trouble. Shit._

"Nothing dad I just tripped that's all." Yayoi said smiling slightly. Her dad hummed before turning out of her room and closing the door. Yayoi let out a sigh of relief flopping back onto the bed.

"You can come out now Agito-kun." She said before sitting up and taking her clothes off. I also prepared for the tuning and got onto the bed with her covers covering me.

Yayoi quickly hooked the SC up before turning towards me. "Lets get started." Were the only words exchanged before I closed my eyes.

* * *

"_Agito has grown up!" _Lind exclaimed from his corner_. "Fuck off." _I snarled back. Agito was in control of the body this morning saying it was because he wanted to go too school but all he did was hug Ikki. Repeatedly.

"_It's okay Agito-kun you may be the late bloomer of the family in the relationship area but im sure you will get it soon enough." _Late bloomer? We have the same fucking body only difference was that I didn't chase after the bitchy crow!

"_Agito and Yayoi sitting in a tree F-U-C agh!"_ I rolled over linds hands with my ATs and watched as he ran around in pain. His singing was horribleat the best of times.

"_Technically you are our mother Lind and yet you're incuraging this? I thought parents were supposed too be more nervous and scared when it came to these things you shitty personality."_

Lind just grinned and continued his little song.

We were in third peroid right now and i just wanted to run over this fucking test. It didnt helo that there was a slight whirring sound that was becoming louder and louder. "Oy Fuckers who's using their ATs?" I grumbled to the rest of kogarasumaru. They all shook their heads but the whirring kept growing. The door suddenly opened and the smell of ozone filled the room.

The thunder king stepped into the class. His appearance was greeted with lots of comments about his hair and regalia, Ton-sensei was yelling "Please dont rape me!"

Ikki jumped in front of Nue. "Oho! So you wanted more of my power thunder brat?!" Nue just staired blankly while I kicked Ikki in the head. "What do you want Nue?" Kazu asked standing behind me. Nue blinked and shifted before answering.

"All Kings are bieng summoned Toul Tool To has ben attacked, injuries are high and tuners are missing." I autamatically thought of my own tuner. "Who is missing?" I asked.

"Kana and Yayoi Nakayama."


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Song

_School can be evil, plain evil. Sorry for not updating but I've been busy with a bunch of things because of the cold. Im trying to update this weekly if I can and make each update around a thousand words or more. Please review._

Silence echoed throughout the classroom making all the other noises seem louder than normal. All the whispers and screams had suddenly stopped. Our classmates knew Yayoi and this shocked them, they didn't know much about AT and just sat there staring stupidly at us. Fuck, the Stupid idiot couldn't protect herself could she! She just had to ignore me telling her to learn ATs so that she wasn't entirely dependant on us for protection!

"_She's the Tuner Agito-kun Tuners normally suck at AT remember? Normally their Kings would protect them and Toul Tool To is a neutral team so they have never been attacked or focused much on perfecting their battle skills…" _Akito trailed off moving closer to the bars of the cage. _"I can't protect her all the fucking time!" _I roared back at him inside the dark room of our brain.

"Who did it Nue?" Buccha asked looming over the Thunder King. "We don't know but we think it's 'The Sky kings' they threatened to do something like this for a while, but we didn't expect them to go after the Tuners." He answered peering up at Buccha.

"_Who the hell are they?" _I asked Akito trying to suppress my confusion. _"I think you were sleeping when it happened, they hijacked the TV channels and stated that they were the rightfull owners of the regalia and the AT world. I think they said something about the storm regalia too but everyone just thought they were crazy." _Well that made sense. Ikki was currently peppering the Thunder King with questions and Nue was ignoring him.

"Fuck what are we waiting for? You said they called the kings right so why are we still here!" I growled annoyed. Nue gave a sharp nod then motioned for us to follow him. I pushed the Crow out of the way then shot out of the classroom anger burning through me.

"Ah Agito-kun! Class is still in session you can't leave yet!" Ton-chan yelled after me, she's worrying **now**? I always skip the stupid classes and the first time I have a good reason she tells me to wait? Stupid paranoid teacher I had to find Nue, he ran off too fast. Where the hell was that purple haired freak?! I shot out of the building and scared some shitty students skipping class with their girlfriends before I saw Nue on a phone cable with his cloak wrapped around him like a freaking bat.

"Wait don't you think you guys should call the feds or something?" Ton-chan shouted from the window. Don't they see that this isn't there business and tht they should just stay the hell away if they have any common sense? "FUCK NO! Stay the hell out of this, this is a Kings business!" I roared back at her she squeaked and slammed the window shut and rolled down the blinds.

"You ready?" Nue asked me from his perch above me. I just nodded and climbed onto the rooftops. Without another word we sped off in the direction of the clock tower with Kogarasumaru trailing behind us.

LINE

The tower was wrecked.

The school was blown open on one wing revealing charred classrooms and burnt bodies, large sections of the roof had collapsed and crushed innocent bystanders and destroyed the foundation. The inside of Toul Tool to was even worse. Near the entrance entire wholes had been blown open in the concrete and gears were missing and shattered laying against the floor and walls like a scene from a horror movie.

"HEY I NEED A CAR JACK OVER HERE!" A girl's voice called out as she tried to move a section of a wall off a younger girls legs. The trapped girl was sobbing and a couple people came over with the piece of equipment and started to work on freeing her.

"I hate to think what those bastards are doing to Yayoi right now…" Emily trailed off. I tried to ignore the images that Akito thought of and instead focused on the damage around us.

"_Fucking hell." _Lind muttered, awake for once. He was right, wounded turners were getting medical attention and the air reeked of smoke and chemicals. The perverted snail's hair had been scorched and instead of swirling up like a shell it looked like a sad, charred, slug trailing behind her. That at least brought a slight grin to my face. (A/N You get what that looks like right? I saw Ine without her hair up in one of the chapters and she looked weird.)

"Ah Nue-kun you brought Agito that's good. I have to fill you two in on the situation so follow me. Kogarasumaru can stay here." She stated her hair flopping behind her comically as she talked. I rolled after her before I noticed the idiots were still there. I turned and snarled at the rest of the team and they quickly scattered to go help other trapped tuners and priests.

We climbed up blackened flights of stairs before reaching a part of the building that wasn't damaged and entered a room that looked like a lecture hall and sat down on the benches.

"I'm talking to you two specifically because your situation is unique and dangerous." Ine told us gravely. "You are both growing quick enough to require monthly tuning and you're tuners are gone and the rest of the team is either out of action or needed somewhere else. Frankly if we don't find Kana and Yayoi within the month I'm not sure if you will be able to hold your titles as 'king'."

"What the fuck bitch you suggesting I'm weak? I can hold out for longer than that without a tuner." "_Careful Agito that woman can make your life hell if she wants to. Just one misplaced screw and you're screwed." _Lind murmured and I felt his ethereal hand against my shoulder cautioning me.

"I'm not saying you're weak, I'm saying you will destroy yourself. Without a tuner the regalia will not synchronize with you and the moment you try to use it, it will damage you and itself. The longer this goes on the more stress that will be added and eventually you will be unable to use your fangs or thunder, even to a smaller degree. Do not forget that you two are Brain chargers and Gravity Children you're parts can't keep up with this."

This shocked me into silence. The bitch was right, her scenario was a bleak one and I couldn't see a way out of it except for getting our tuners back.

"Why did they attack the tuners in the first place Ine-san?" Nue asked softly his cross embedded eyes filled with worry. Ine fiddled with her limp hair before finally answering.

"Well I suppose it started with a certain Dr. Minami…"


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm really sorry for making it so short but I had lost interest in this for a while and I wanted a nice cliffhanger so please don't kill me! This is the first time I tried the story in a different characters POV. This time its yayoi and it was actually a bit easier to write in her POV than Agito's since I wasn't sure how often Agito swears in the manga. Reviews make me happy! SO PRESS THE BUTTON._

"Hey, Bitch wake up." Whose voice is that? Last thing I remembered Kana and I were working on the designs for the new fang regalia with Kururu in Toul Tool To than… nothing. "Bitch, I know you're awake." If the voice wasn't different, this guy could be Agito on his bad days.

Something cold and wet dribbled down my face and neck, causing me to open my eyes. A teenager stood above me with an open water bottle spraying water on my face. He had bright green eyes and a small scar above his eyebrow and pitch black hair that was cut short. I noticed that on his shirt there was a multitude of team's emblems. "Heh Finally woke up sleeping beauty? I'm Ethan."

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up only to realize that I was tied down to a table. "If I told you I would have to kill you and you're just to pretty for that to happen!" He answered snickering. He lifted his hand up and trailed it down my face before groping me lightly than laughing and standing up and leaving through the door. "Now that you're awake I'm going to get the boss so sit tight and wait for doomsday Tuner Girl!"

Jerk. I _will _get him

"Yayoi-san? How are you feeling?" A soft voice interjected. I noticed that over on my right was Kana who was a table and was just wearing her school uniform. After a moment of doing a self diagnostic I was able to conclude that other than a slightly stiff body and some scratches I wasn't hurt. "I'm fine, how long have I been out?" I asked. "Not long I think it's only been about 2 hours 15 minutes and 13 seconds since they took us."

That made sense since my internal clock was telling me the same thing. "Wait what about the regalia plans?" I asked Kana, if they got into the wrong hands then there could potentially be new fang regalia out there, that someone who isn't king would take. "Its okay I destroyed them before they could take them." Kana Answered brightly

"Err how?"

"I ripped it into shreds and swallowed it. Paper, a great source of vitamins kiddies." Kana's voice had taken on a slightly sarcastic tone and I giggled as she normally isn't very outgoing. But this also meant that the situation was getting to her.

I hope we get found soon, it has already been a couple of hours and I had no idea where we are and what they want with us. Where was that dammed midget with his Fang Road when you actually needed him?

I heard the sound of steps coming from outside the door before it opened. The teen from before, Ethan, was back and there was a man who came with him. He was wearing a large black army coat and he had a cap on with a beard and a fat cigarette he was smoking. He was also slightly overweight and reminded me of a European Onigiri.

"So you're my new tuners huh?" He said in a grating voice. Entering the room and looking at us in some… sensitive places.

"Hell no."


End file.
